1. Field
Various example embodiments relate to a texture compressing method, system, apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium. Additionally, various example embodiments also relate to a texture decompressing method, system, apparatus, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium corresponding to the texture compressing method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of texture blocks used in image processing may form one texture and may each be compressed by the same bit number. When a size of the texture block is 4×4, one texture block includes 16 texels total. In this case, despite one texture block having one to sixteen colors, since all texture blocks are compressed by the same bit number, some texture blocks may have an excessive or insufficient bit number for compressing the color information regarding all of the colors included in the original uncompressed texture blocks. As a result, the some texture blocks may have compressed an unnecessary color or may be unable to realize all colors included in the original uncompressed texture blocks.